This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus in a communication network for facilitating a use of location-based applications for a portable device without requiring the portable device to have on-board location-determining capability.
Location-based applications are being developed for communication devices that have on-board location-determining capability. Such devices can determine their location coordinates and report the location coordinates to a communication network, which can then provide services and information tailored to the location coordinates.
Devices that do not have on-board location-determining capability currently either cannot use location-based applications, or require a user to enter the location information manually. e.g., by entering a street address and city, or a zip code. Manual entry of location information can be problematic, especially when the user has traveled away from his home area.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus in a communication network for facilitating a use of location-based applications for a portable device without requiring the portable device to have on-board location-determining capability.